Puppy Love
by Tears
Summary: (Part 3 Up! - Completed! ^_~) One word: MIMATO! Matt gets into some kinda bet where he has to go out with 20 girls! Mimi's one of them. To Matt, it's all for the money, but to Mimi, it's way more than that. R&R!
1. Puppy Love - Matt's Story

Author's Note: This is my second Mimato, I think. ^_^ Except this one is a bit more outgoing than my last one. And you can tell, too. There's 3 parts to this. Matt's Story, Mimi's Story and a Mimato Story. ^_^ Kawaii, huh? Enjoy it! BTW, This fic is inspired by Lil Bow Wow's song, Puppy Love. Love the song! Love the guy! ^_~

Puppy Love  
Part 1 - Puppy Love - Matt's Story

__

You're a rock star, they say. A teen idol. Live up to it…no way am I even gonna try. I don't care. I know they look up to me. That's why I try so hard not to screw up. Apparently, I didn't try hard enough when it came to that stupid bet yesterday.

"So whad'dya say?" One of his friends asked. It was Tek, also one of his band members. He waved the cheque for $80 in Matt's face. "Take the bet, or not?"

"…It's gonna be easy." Matt shrugged, keeping his eye on the cheque. "Very easy."

"Your goal," Tek smirked. "You've got this whole week to go out with at least 15 girls."

"At least?"

"Yeah." Tek nodded. "So, whad'dya say? Take the bet or not?"

Matt sighed, "It's a stupid bet, Tek."

"Stupid?" Tek snapped. "…well…I just need to give away some money- so whad'dya say?"

"I dunno."

"20 girls, $85." 

"Uh…" Matt sighed. 

"This cheque is waiting for you, Matt. If you don't take it…hell, you'll never earn decent money."

Matt sighed again, and regrettably took the cheque. 

"Is that a yes, or a no?"

"…yeah." Matt nodded, smiling at the cheque In his hands.

"No." Tek took the cheque back. "I give you the cheque when the mission is completed. Today's Saturday, starting tomorrow, you must get yourself 20 dates, and schedule them. Get me names. First…and last. All 20 of em."

Matt shrugged, "Deal, then." He picked up his guitar and shook his head. "Tek, you are a cold, cold man."

"Heh," Tek scoffed. "Whatever."

***

__

I knew I shouldn't have done it. It was completely wrong, making those girls believe I actually want to be with them. Well, now I'm in it, I can't get out of it. …Matt Ishida, promise me, that you'll go through this and forget about it. Promise me that you won't get any joy out of persuading innocent girls. Promise me, so I can go on and learn to forgive myself.

Matt walked home with his guitar over his shoulder, grinning. "This is gonna be the easiest $85 I've ever made in my life…depending if I've ever actually made $85 this easily before." He sighed, and stopped. "…I know I shouldn't be doing this. But there was a time when I also knew that $85 wasn't as important as people's feelings…oh well…" He kept walking.

All of a sudden a girl came walking out of a store, looking at her watch. She sighed, and kept walking. Pretty soon, she and Matt were walking at the same pace.

Matt took a few glances at her, then decided to finally look and realized it was Mimi. "Hey."

Mimi smiled, "Hey Matt. Where are you going?"

"…home." Matt said, feeling a little empty. "…Nice talking with you again. Bye." He kept on walking.

Mimi sighed, shaking her head, "He really is in a hurry, isn't he?"

Once Matt got to the corner of the street, he crossed the road and got to his apartment. He opened the door and stepped in, resting his stuff in his room. He sat down in the living room and watched TV. He switched back and forth on channels, and stopped when he got a music video.

***"_Type of playa, but it ain't. It just sounds like that. Cuz I'm just too young to get down like that.  
Hit the movies, hit the mall, then come out with big bags. The next day, do lunch then head to Six Flags.   
But it don't mean nothin', we just havin' some fun. Even though I might've told you on the rides "You're the one".   
Sorry little Shorty, I gotta take that back. Cuz I'm just too young to get down like that."***   
(Lyrics to "Puppy Love" by Lil Bow Wow)_

Matt switched off the TV. It seemed like the whole world could relate right now. He tried to forget about the whole thing, by resting. He closed his eyes, and soon enough fell asleep….

***DREAM SEQUENCE***

__

"Good Morning, Matt!" 2 unknown girls rushed over to him, gave him a hug, then kissed him.

Matt nodded, sleepily, then reached behind his dresser to get a cigarette. He lit it, and sighed. "…right. Good Morning."

"Breakfast is downstairs." One of them said, walking outside.

"See you later." The other said, following the other outside.

Matt reached into his dresser and brought out a bottle of liquor. He unscrewed the top, and began to drink from the bottle. He grabbed the remote off the dresser and turned on the TV.

"And now, in recent news, Rock star and superstar Yamato "Matt" Ishida has been discovered to be a drug addict and under possession of marijuana, tobacco and pot-"

Matt shut the TV off, and put down the bottle. He threw the remote down and fell back asleep on his bed.

***SEQUENCE ENDS***

Matt instantly awoke. He gasped, and shuddered at the thought. "…no way could that ever happen to me…" He sighed, thinking it through. "I-I'm just gonna go out with a couple 20 girls I don't know to get this bet over with. Yeah…that's right."

***

Matt wrote down a bunch of names on a long list until it totaled up to 20. He looked through the yearbook. "…Karla Ikeda…Jamie Tanaka…Azalea Atsusa…Mimi Tachikawa…-" He paused. He was a little skeptical about going on a date with her, but when he realized it was all for the money, he shrugged and kept going.

"Timetables," Matt sighed. "Okay…I have this whole week…Sunday night at 7 till 8, Mina Tenakawa, 8 till 9 Ria Yamahida and 9 till 10 Jenn Yokota.." She gawked, "I only have a limited time of sleep this week. And homework? That's only…2 hours…" He sweat-dropped. "What am I gonna do about sleep?! My earliest band practices are at 6. And I can't come to 2 rehearsals."

He carried on writing the rest on the names. "…10 till 10:45 Sunni Midehira. Next day, 7 till 8 Sakura Tsuniyama, 8 till 9…" He arranged the rest of the names, and carried on until it was complete. Now, he had the whole day to find Mina, Ria, Jenn, Sunni and Sakura and ask them all out, then the next day, ask the next girls out, and the next, and the next.

"Hey Mina," Matt walked up to her later on. "How would you like to go to the movies with me?"

"…no."

"Restaurant?"

"…maybe."

"Anywhere?!"

"…fine." Mina smiled. "See you at-"

"7." Matt added. "…I-it's the only time I'm free for the night."

"Okay." Mina nodded. "See you later, then."

Matt sighed. "This isn't so hard." He scanned the area, when he spotted Ria Yamahida. He casually walked up to her, as she closed her locker. She noticed he was smiling at her.

"…hey." She said, dully.

"Hey." Matt grinned. "How would you like to go on a date with me?"

She looked up at him. "…why?"

"Because-" Matt stuttered. "I-…uh…I…happen…to…have a really big crush on you?" _God, what did I just say?!_

Ria smiled. "…okay. I'll see you at-"

"8." Matt interrupted. "…I-it's the only time I'm free for the night." He lied.

"Okay." She nodded. "Bye."

Matt sweat-dropped. "How much more longer do I have to lie like this?"

"Until you get the grand prize…"

Matt turned around, as Tek came walking up, waving the cheque in his face. Matt sighed, disappointed, "Tek, what is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem," Tek retorted. "You do, though. You have this whole week to go out with 20 girls."

Matt didn't reply.

"…where's my list?" Tek asked.

Matt reached into his pocket, and brought out papers upon papers full of writing. "It should be one of those."

Tek grumbled, and stuffed them into his pocket. "Remember, this whole week." And he walked away. 

******

"Hi Matt!!" Mina hugged him, when he appeared at her front door. "So, where are we going?"

"…to a restaurant…" Matt searched his pockets. _15 dollars, good._

"Okay," Mina smiled. "I have a pretty big appetite anyway."

__

Yeah, well, you better have some extra cash cuz I am so broke. He thought.

***

"And what would you like?" A server person walked up to Mina, as Matt rested his head on the table. 

"Uh…" Mina searched through the menu. "3 hamburgers and a low fat milkshake. Matt, how about you?"

"Water." He sighed, dropping 10 dollars on the table.

"Only, water?"

"Yeah." Matt nodded, lifting his head up. "Why?"

The guy shrugged, and walked away.

Matt said, "…so…you have a pretty big appetite, huh?"

"Sure." Mina shrugged. "I don't gain any weight, though. I'm a Tae Bo instructor, and a Karate student."

Matt nodded, in shock. "…okay…"

"I'm also starting Tae Kwon Doe, and I hear Tai Chi is good for the soul." She added. "And I also might start horseback riding, and hockey-- if I'm into it."

"O-"

"Do you play soccer?" Mina asked.

"N-"

"That's too bad, I really would've wanted to play against you." Mina smiled. "I won 4 titles as the best player of my league-- in the Men's category."

"Y-"

"Yes, I'm on the men's team."

"W-"

"The girls were too girly for me." Mina sighed. "They never played right."

"A-"

"Are you psychic?" Mina asked.

"N-"

"Too bad, I knew a friend who was." Mina shook her head. "…uh, and then they lost their brain waves and moved to the country."

"A-"

"I'm sorry," Mina sighed. "I'm never usually this talkative, it's just that I've always really had a really big crush on you since…grade…11."

"That's this year."

"I know." Mina smiled, giving Matt a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too." Matt replied.

******

"Thank you for taking me to the restaurant, Matt." Mina nodded, once they arrived at her front door.

"That's okay." Matt nodded. "See you later, Mina." He began to walk down the street. _You know…this isn't so bad after all…_ He looked at his watch, _And I've got 2 minutes to get to Ria's…_

***

Second after second of each of the dates, Matt seemed to gain more interest. He didn't think of it as cheating off innocent girls, but he thought it was more…of a hunting sport. And it only lasted for this week, so he had to make the best of it. A few more "I love you"'s here, and more "You're the one"'s everywhere else and he'd have all the girls in the school believing he was in love with them all. He'd have gained the reputation…of a playa.

Matt grinned, shining his teeth in his mirror in his locker. He grinned, "Oh yeah, you are da man." He closed his locker, looking at his next target…Mimi Tachikawa. He casually walked up to her, and smiled. "Hi."

"…hi." Mimi smiled back. "What do you want?"

"Honestly, you think that just because _I_ come up to you grinning, you think I want something from you?" Matt asked.

Mimi stared at him, confused. "Are you okay?"

"…yeah." Matt shrugged. "Hey, Mimi, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"…why?"

"Because," Matt stuttered. "Because…uh….oh god…"

"You're thinking." She interrupted.

"Yeah, so?"

"That means you had no reason to begin with." Mimi smirked. 

"Okay, you're right." Matt admitted. "I'm shy."

"Wha-?"

"I was too afraid to say it," Matt lied.

"Uh huh," Mimi smiled. "Right."

__

…She's not buying it… "Okay, Mimi, you are 100% right. But-" He sniffed, then hugged Mimi. "If you promise to go out with me this once, I'll never bother you again!"

Mimi sighed. "I can't believe I'm doing this…You are begging me to go out with you?"

Matt suddenly realized what she was talking about, then let go of her and shrugged, "Let's not put it that way…exactly."

"Fine." Mimi replied. "Fine, I'll go out with you."

"Okay." Matt nodded. "Tonight at…" He looked at his hand, where he wrote down:  
_Mimi Tachikawa - 8 till 9  
_"8." Matt answered. "Right. See you later." He walked away with pride.

Mimi kept walking with her books in her hands when all of a sudden 3 girls came rushing up to her.

"Hey!" One of them said. "You must be Matt's new girlfriend, right?"

"What?" Mimi asked.

"You're going out with him today from 8 till 9!" Another gasped. "That was my time too!"

"Oh, mine was at 9!"

"Mine was at 10!"

"Mine was at 9, too!"

"8 for me!" They all chatted between them their timeslots for dates with Matt. All of them unaware that it was because of an $85 bet that Matt Ishida even glanced at them.

****

"8 till 9…" Matt paced back and forth at his apartment. "It's just a regular date like any other…so why am I so nervous about this?" He sighed, and prepared to go to Mimi's house.

Once he arrived at Mimi's front door, he rang the doorbell as Mimi opened it. "Hi." She smiled.

"Hey." Matt sighed. "We're going to the…theatre, right?"

"I have a better idea," Mimi smirked. "Why don't we take a walk?"

"Walk?" Matt asked. "But I stocked up on $30 just to pay for popcorn!"

"Now you can keep the $30 and use it for better stuff." Mimi smiled, taking Matt by the hand and pulling him to join her. "Come on."

"Okay." Matt sighed.

***

"So…" Matt began. "…who am I kidding? There is nothing to talk about while walking!"

"There's a lot to talk about." Mimi smiled. "You choose. Love or Romance."

"Do I really have to?"

"Yeah," Mimi nodded. "You're the one who's complaining there's nothing to talk about."

"…what do you usually talk about?" Matt asked.

"…flowers." Mimi smiled. "…and…blossoms."

"Blossoms?" Matt asked.

"Yeah," Mimi said. "Everything blossoms, Matt. You just have to look for yourself."

Matt didn't reply, instead all he could do was smile. "…like what?"

"I have no clue." Mimi shrugged. 

Matt smiled. 

"What do you usually talk about?" Mimi asked.

"Me?" Matt gasped. "Oh, you wouldn't like it."

"Seriously? …try me."

"…you like rock music?"

"No."

"Metal?"

"No."

"Hard core?"

"No."

"Country?"

"…no."

"Neither do I." Matt shrugged. "But you wouldn't like it anyway."

"Okay," Mimi agreed. She looked at her watch. "It's almost 9. Aren't we supposed to be heading back now?"

Matt didn't reply for awhile. _I'm sorry Jessie, Monica, Valerie, please don't beat me up the next day of school._ "…no."

"No?" Mimi asked. "But-"

"The other girls can wait." Matt nodded, as he silently slipped his hand over her shoulder. Mimi seemed to have noticed, and didn't mind. She was blushing at the fact that Matt decided to postpone his other dates just to spend time with her.

******

Matt woke up the next morning feeling different. Not different, but normal. Like the way he felt before the whole bet. Before he became the playa of the school. He got up, and looked at himself in the mirror. He even started to think he looked different. He felt…different, too. _Whatever this change is…it's scaring me._ He collapsed on his bed, "What happened?"

"Matt!" His dad yelled. "You're gonna be late for school! Get up and move!!!"

Matt sighed, shaking his head. He prepared for school, then headed out the door. 

***

__

Why do I have doubts about this? It's just a normal day like any other this week where I ask out 4 other girls. So what? He opened his locker. _It's the bet. I can't do it. I can't go through with it._ He took his books out. _It's Mimi. She made me feel a whole lot more different. Or normal._ He walked down the hall. _It's Tek…he's screwed in the head._

"Hey Mattie, boy!" Tek walked up behind him, waving the cheque in his face, and kissing it a few times. "2 days away from our grand prize! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"…I quit." Matt shrugged, walking on.

"…no, that's not it." Tek ran to catch up with him. "You what?! You can't quit!"

"I quit."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?" Tek asked. "I don't get you. You said you'd do anything to go out with a lot of girls!"

"Yeah, well, things've changed." Matt shrugged again. "Sorry."

"Sorry?!" Tek snapped. "What the hell?! You drop out of an $85 bet and all you can say is-"

"Sorry." Matt said simply. "I can't do it anymore."

"Why?"

"It's this girl."

"Is she on the list?" Tek asked.

"…yeah-"

"Goodie," Tek sighed, sarcastically. "Matt falls in love with this girl and drops out of a chance to win $85 off of his cheap friend!"

"Uh huh."

"What are you crazy?!"

"Might be."

"Couldn't you fall in love with the girl _after_ the bet?!"

"Possibly."

"Well what about the other girls?"

"Never saw them last night."

"A wha-?" 

"You heard me."

"So, you just saw one of them and- what is going on Matt?!" Tek snapped. "So you're just dropping out like that?"

"Like that."

"No second prizes?"

"There aren't any." Matt replied. "Listen, Tek, go find someone else to bother with your lame ideas, okay?"

"Can't blame me. Everyone else was gone." Tek shrugged. He brought out his cheque book, and wrote something. "How about…a new…second prize…$75!" He gave Matt the cheque.

Matt took the cheque, scanned it, as Tek grinned.

"You gonna take it?" He asked.

"…no." Matt ripped it up, and gave it back to Tek as Tek just gawked.

"How could you do that?! Y-You can't do that."

"Already have." And Matt walked away. 

*********

That's the end of part 1! Please review, in the mean time, ki? ^_~ Thankies!


	2. Just Another Girl - Mimi's Story

Author's Note: This is part 2 of Puppy Love, except it's Mimi's Story. Not much to say, other than enjoy, please review! The song "Just Another Girl" is by Monica! ^_^

Puppy Love  
Part 2 - Just Another Girl - Mimi's Story

Mimi walked down the hall, feeling different as well. She didn't know why. She felt warm inside, for some reason. She didn't know why. So she kept walking, and for the first time, marveled at the school tiles. She got to her locker, and opened it as she grabbed a few of her books out. As she shut her locker, she noticed a face standing behind her that she saw in her mirror. She shut the locker, and turned around, "What do you want, Tek?"

"Mimi," Tek smiled. "Mimi, Mimi, Mimi-"

"Tek, what do you want?" Mimi asked. "I'm busy."

"Your…" Tek began. "…how shall I say this? Boyfriend-"

Mimi looked up.

"Has just dropped…" Tek, brought out the cheque and the other ripped one from his pocket. "…from a million dollar bet."

"Million dollar?"

"…well, not really-" Tek reassured. "You know, your basic $85 and $75."

"85, 75? For what?" Mimi asked.

"$85 to go out with 20 girls for the week," Tek nodded. "…$75 for going out with you."

"…with me?"

"Yeah." Tek nodded again. "With you. And he ripped up the cheque because he said he sorta had a crush on you." He chuckled a fatherly laugh. "Oh, it's just pure irony."

"Why is it?"

"Because," Tek shrugged. "Everyone else knew about it except for you-"

Mimi gasped.

"And the other 19 girls." Tek winked. "Remember, I didn't say anything." And he walked away.

Mimi gasped again and turned back to her locker. "It was all a lie wasn't it?"

Suddenly, Matt came up to her and smiled, "Hey."

Mimi gasped, then grumbled, "Don't talk to me."

"…why not?"

Mimi didn't reply. Instead, she locked her locker, then stalked away.

Matt thought, trying to remember what had just happened. He then turned around, and saw Tek, waving the $85 cheque in his face. Matt walked over to him and snapped, "What the hell did you tell her?"

"Nothing." Tek shrugged. "Just the bet."

Matt slapped his head. "What are you, crazy?!"

"No." Tek replied, rubbing his head. "You can't possibly be lying to her like this, actually making her believe that you liked her-"

"Yeah, but-"Matt paused. "I do like her! She's nice, and…well…she made me feel different today! That's the only reason I quit the stupid bet."

Tek rendered speechless. "…oh…" he chuckled, edging away. "…well…you could've explained it more, cuz ya know-"

"Oh god, you are dead!" He began chasing Tek around the school, leaving Tek crying for mercy.

******

Mimi got home that day, late because of her thinking. She walked slowly on the way home, not bothering to marvel at anything. "…w-why would I care?" Mimi asked herself. "It's not like Matt and I were actually anything." She collapsed on her chair. "…I did like him though." She smiled at the thought, but soon became angry thinking that there were still another 19 girls who felt the same way. She turned on the TV, and to her surprise, they were playing this music video.

__

***Cuz I don't wanna be, just another name in your little black book. Just another face in the crowd and it's got me shook. I gotta mean a little more to you, than a space in your list of your things to do.  
Another chain shotgun in your Benz, just another dollar piece that you can show all your friends. You can call me crazy, say I'm insecure. But I don't wanna be just another girl.*** (Lyrics from "Just Another Girl" by Monica)

Mimi switched off the TV, and pulled a pillow up to her face. Automatically, Matt's face appeared on it. She threw the pillow through the balcony door, as it soared off of the floor. "Why does this have to happen to me?" She slowly drifted off into dream land… ^_^

__

***DREAM SEQUENCE***

"Good Morning," Mimi awoke one morning. She was lying in a large deluxe bed in a sparkling house. "…is this place for real?"

"Mrs. Mimi Kido?" A person walked in. "Ah, so you've awaken. How would you like your-"

"Kido?!" She gasped. "My last names' Tachikawa."

"Not until you got married to the multi-millionaire, 5 estate owner, Joe Kido."

"JOE?!" Mimi gawked. She cupped her back and fell back under her covers. "Eww, eww, eww, disgusting!"

"Darling, have you awoken?" Joe marched in carrying a suitcase. "Good morning-" He leaned over to give her a kiss, instead she slapped his face.

"What's your problem?" Mimi snapped. "You dare try to kiss me I will ruin that perfectly good brain of yours!"

Joe rubbed his cheek. "What's wrong?"

"You're what's wrong!" Mimi snapped again. "Now get off of my bed!"

"But this is my bed, too!" Joe said.

"What?" Mimi gasped. "…Eww…you actually sleep beside me?"

"Well, yeah-"

"AAAAHHH!!" She screamed.

"Mrs. Kido, Mr. Ishida's at the door for you." The maid called.

Mimi jumped out of bed, and perfected her hair. "Do I look nice?"

"Why?" Joe asked. "You always called Mr. Ishida a cheap, low life person."

"He's a rock star, isn't he?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah." Joe scoffed. "Mr. I'm-a-rock-star!"

"I know." Mimi beamed. "I think I'm in love with him!"

"But you're married to me!"

"I'm filing a divorce, now get!" She ran to the door, and opened it, marveling at how much Matt had grown. "…hi."

"Hey." Matt smiled. "Listen, I came for that thing that Joe took from me yesterday. Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah." Mimi nodded. "Right here." Mimi wrapped her arms around him, then gave him a kiss.

Joe walked in and gawked, almost suffering from a severe heart attack. "Mimi, I-…ah…" He gasped. "Asprin! Nasal Spray! INHALER!"

"Yes, sir."

***SEQUENCE ENDS***

Mimi smiled, waking from the sequence. "…wait a second." She cupped her mouth. "Eww, I have dreams about being married to Joe." She quickly ran to the bathroom.

******

Mimi had slightly gotten over Matt, but still had somewhat of a crush on him. At school, the next day, before first period, she got to her locker, and opened it. She gasped when she saw what was inside. A box of chocolate and a bouquet of flowers. She smiled, when she picked up the flowers and saw the note attached. _From Matt…_ She smiled, "Oh, that is so sweet…oh wait…no it's not." She turned around and there was Matt standing behind her.

"Hey." Matt muttered. "Listen, I wanted to say I was sorry for not telling you about the whole bet thing before but-"

"Here," Mimi shoved the flowers in his hand. "You can keep those. Thanks for the chocolate." She slammed her locker, then walked on.

Matt sighed shaking his head. "This was just a really big mistake, wasn't it? …but is it supposed to mean something?"

"Yeah," Tek walked up behind him, on crutches, and a cast around his foot and neck. "It means you're a total IDIOT for actually taking the bet and she'll NEVER like you."

Matt grumbled at him. "What do you know?"

"Lots." Tek stated. "A lot…more…you know." He tried to shrug. "Did the flowers work?"

"I wouldn't be holding them."

"Oooh," Tek winced. "That must hurt."

"Not as much as you'll be hurting," Matt snickered.

"No, please, I have a prescription!" Tek pleaded. "I'll die if you twist my leg again! I'll be an amputee!!!"

"It's alright," Matt shook his head. "I'll wait till you're healed or whatever." He walked away,

Tek tried to scoff, then yelled in pain. "Ack, uh…he'll get over her. …If he won't…she'll get over him…and more vice versa."

******

Mimi sat down in the cafeteria that day around lunch time, as the rest of her friends sat down to join her. Mimi smiled, slightly, "Hey."

"HI!!" One of them, Kahn beamed. "So, I heard about the big breakup with Matt."

"Breakup?" Mimi asked, shocked. "We weren't really anything to begin with."

"That's not what I heard," Another, Jenn smirked. "Rumor has it that he tried to kiss you."

"Not that I'm aware of." Mimi protested.

"Rumor also has it that you still like him."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Rumor still sorta has it, that he sent you chocolates and flowers, too!"

"…no." Mimi lied. "That's stupid."

Kahn grabbed the note, that Mimi was ever-so-carefully crumpling in her hand. She read it, then smiled, "From Matt…that's sweet."

Mimi blushed. "It's nothing…really, it isn't."

All of a sudden, both of them started to break out in "Rumor has it" questions. Then Jenn shouted, "OH YEAH!! Rumor also has it that you has a dream about being married to Joe, then kissing Matt behind his back, then actually moving into his apartment, then you actually-"

"Okay!!" Mimi screamed. "They're all true! All of them, now please stop screaming them out loud-- do you want _him_ to hear?"

"Him?" They asked.

Mimi sort of pointed towards Joe, who was holding a cell phone and a briefcase. 

"…oh." They sat back down. "Never mind."

"So what're you gonna do?" Kahn asked.

"What do you want me to do?!" Mimi asked. "Sure, I know how to handle a breakup, but not a breakup where you're actually starting to care for the guy that played you like a fool, lied to you, and you know 100% that he doesn't like you-"

"Sure, Mimi," Jenn said. "He doesn't like you. That's why he "wasted" his money on chocolate and flowers."

"And that's pretty expensive chocolate, too…" Kahn took one out of the box. "Creamy coconut!! …cherry delight! I love these!"

Jenn took one as well. "…Strawberries and cream!! Oh god, I wish I was Matt's not really girlfriend, and I found out he played me like a fool, then I get tons of chocolate too!"

"Getting fat on these things would be an issue," Kahn reached for another one, but Mimi slapped her hand. "Hey! I thought you didn't like him!"

"Liking him has nothing to with the chocolate." Mimi closed the box as Jenn was about to reach for another one. "…come on you guys, you really have to help me. …please?"

"…well, we've never handled _this_ kind of a breakup before." Kahn admitted. "So it's gonna be hard…"

"…Mimi, if you like him-- just _tell_ him!" Jenn beamed. "Who knows, he might like you too. In fact, he might _love_ you."

"Please, be real." Mimi shook her head, trying to shake the idea. The flowers and chocolate would've been good hints. But she still couldn't get the bet out of her mind. If Matt really did like her, then why did he decide to pick her for the bet? Why couldn't he go bother some other person? Why did Mimi have to be picked on, and practically tossed around? Why?

******

Tek stared at himself in the mirror of the school. "…this whole bet was because of me." He hung his head. "Now Matt lost his only friend…oh well." He shook his head. "What? I need to get them back together somehow! SOMEHOW!!" He crutched his way out the washroom, and down the hall. He met up with Mimi on the way. _Perfect._ "MIMI!"

"Tek?" Mimi stopped. "What do you want?"

"Matt just told me to tell you-" Tek paused. "…that he wants to go out with you again!"

"Tell him to get a life." Mimi muttered, walking on.

"I would, but then I'd be an amputee!" Tek crutched his was up to her. "Listen, Mimi, he really does care about you. He told me!"

"Tell him he should go to hell, I don't care." Mimi replied. "Now just leave me alone."

Tek sighed, _This better sound good._ "…me."

"What?"

"It was all because of me you two are-" Tek paused. "…set apart. You really shouldn't be. …hey Mimi, do you know that story of the horse and the pony?"

"…no."

"Yeah, it's an old classic," Tek nodded. "The pony wanted so much to be like the horse-- tall, and fast. And the horse wanted so much to be like the pony-- young and free. And so they got this idea to talk to Mister Rabbitears, and he said "Ho ho ho. Who cares who you want to be like. You'll only be different when you die and reincarnated into a the young, or old body." And-"

"Tek, does this have anything to do with me?" Mimi asked.

"…no." Tek stuttered. "But, hell, it was a great story."" He chuckled. "Uh, what I mean is…it's not right."

"What's not?"

"Remember that first day, you met him?" Tek asked.

Mimi stared up, and smiled, "…yeah." She got visions in her head from the 4th grade. They both had to sit beside each other, and whenever Mimi felt depressed, Matt would always talk to her and tell her everything would be okay some day, and vice versa.

"And how he totally reminded you of a movie star?" He asked.

Mimi broke out of her trance, "No."

"What?" Tek asked. "…Aren't we talking about…11th grade?"

"4th grade." Mimi nodded. 

"4th grade?!" Tek gasped. "And where was I?"

"In the room across from Room 408." Mimi smiled. "Remember? Room 412?"

"…you went to that school?" Tek asked. "HE went to that school? Then why did I end up in Mr. Iwase's class?"

"Because," Mimi shrugged. "Now, what was this all about Tek? I really have somewhere to be right now."

"I just want you to know," Tek began. "That…this whole thing was because of me…and…I really don't like to see two people I care about having to be torn apart because of me…It's just not fair."

Mimi rendered speechless. _Wait a second. This is coming from Tek? I really should ignore it, but it means much more than something I can just float away…_ "…okay…you know what…fine. Tell him I'll go out with him, if that'll finally make him shut up." She scoffed. "Good bye."

Tek nodded. "…okay…now all I gotta do is tell Matt he's got a date with Mimi."

***

Later on, Mimi started to prepare for her date with Matt. Although he would pick her up. And for some reason, visions of her last date came up. She silently remembered how he had slipped his hand across her shoulder- "No, don't even think of that." She forced herself to forget. "If he does happen to apologize, the least I can do is forgive him," She smiled slightly. "…but I can't…knowing that all he means to me is nothing but a bet, makes me get so angry at him…I wish there was a way that I could just forget about what had happened. And if none of this never happened…I wonder how it would've been like…"

She imagined a grand house. 4 floors, 15 rooms or so. It was called the Ishida Estate, owned by rock star Matt Ishida and his girlfriend…Mimi Tachikawa. She imagined 6 maids, and 3 servants, and a large backyard…escalators and elevators too. But she soon snapped out of it. She knew it wasn't real, and was the least likely to happen out of all her dreams. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Mimi walked over to get it. She opened the door, and there-- instead of her date for the night-- was a note, attached with more flowers. She picked up the note and read it, 

__

Dear Mimi,  
Sorry I couldn't come to your door personally, but I have my reasons.  
Meet me at the café down the street in 10 minutes.  
Signed, Matt

Mimi sighed, and set the note down by a table in her house, along with the flowers. She grabbed her coat, and walked out of the house, and down the street.

***

Mimi arrived at the café. It was sort of deserted because everyone had gone home. Mimi walked over to one of the outdoor tables, to where a blond looked to have been reciting something. She sat down across from him and smiled, "Hey." However, the smile soon vanished.

Matt looked up, "Oh, hi."

"So…" The both said at the same time. "…what did you want to tell me?" They gasped. "What?"

"Tek told me you had something to say to me." Matt stated.

"I didn't have anything to tell you," Mimi scoffed. "Except…I hope you die."

Matt looked up at her, then sighed, smiling, slightly, "…yeah…well, sometimes I hope I should've died too."

Mimi glanced over at him.

"But that's okay." Matt shrugged. "Everyone has their moments, and…some people lose theirs."

"…what do you mean?" Mimi asked, slowly gaining interest.

"…just because you have an opportunity," Matt began. "Doesn't mean you can just jump at it…but that doesn't mean you can let it pass you by. You couldn't live with yourself…" He sighed.

Mimi listened, carefully…then gasped and spoke, "You're…saying something, right?"

Matt nodded, solemnly.

"…you're trying to say…" Mimi muttered. "…that…you…like me?"

Matt nodded again, slower, and somewhat turning red.

"Isn't that what you told to the other 19 girls?" Mimi asked.

"…13."

"You were counting!!" Mimi snapped. "I can't believe you…you-"

"Listen, I'm really, really sorry, Mimi-" Matt said. "And I really hope this could turn out to be some kind of big misunderstanding…"

Mimi shrugged. "…I guess…" _What am I saying?!_ "…no." She blurted out.

"Wha?"

"No…way." Mimi said again. "No way am I ever gonna forgive you!" She got up and muttered, "…see you later." And she walked back down the street.

Matt sighed, and slammed his head against the table.

******

Mimi smiled, while preparing for school that day. She felt different. Even though she and Matt sort of had another argument, she felt…happy. Believe it or not, the argument actually did some good. She finally really knew how Matt felt about her. Bad thing is, she was starting to lose her feelings for him…she didn't know whether she could trust him or not, for some reason. Pretty soon, her smile faded that day when she saw her friend, Kahn, talking to Matt near her locker. She scoffed and walked away. She didn't know why it should bother her. After all, Matt did say that he cared about her, and Mimi just said "I hope you die.". She needed to ask someone for advice. And the only person to turn to was-

"Tek, I need your help." Mimi sighed.

"…you…" Tek looked around. "…need my help?" The cast around his neck was gone, but was still in slight pain.

"Yes!" Mimi snapped. "Now hurry up already. I really don't like being seen in public with you."

"Ah," Tek smirked. "There's the Mimi I know. Anyway, what was it?"

"My friend and my ex-to-be-boyfriend have betrayed me both." Mimi grumbled.

"…what?"

"I saw Kahn practically _hanging_ all over Matt!" Mimi said, angrily. "See, I knew it! I don't mean anything to him at all! Just like the other…13 girls he went out with!"

"…or so you think," Tek grinned. "I know somethin' you don't know, and I got somethin' to tell ya,"

"Okay what is it?!" Mimi asked.

"…I'll start with the 'I got somethin to tell ya' part. So…number two." Tek began. "Matt told me he should try going out with other girls to get his mind off of you."

Mimi kept listening.

"And I know somethin you don't know…is…that…Matt is practically going through a mental breakdown whenever he's not with you! And he's always talking about you, it gets so darn annoying-"

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying," Tek began. "…that Matt is not lying. He really does like you, and if you ask me, it seems way more than a crush. He said it all started when you guys were talking, walking, during the whole bet thing. He said YOU were the reason he quit the bet, because he didn't feel right going out with other girls, and he said it would be unfair to you!"

Mimi gasped, "I…I…refuse to believe that…"

"What?!" Tek snapped. "After all the emphasis I put into this?!"

"No, I…" Mimi muttered. "…all those things mean something to me, and I'll keep them in mind but…as far as I know, that's all talk compared to real feelings."

"What do you mean?"

"Tek, if I told Matt to tell you that I had a crush on you, and that I have pictures of you everywhere, would you believe me?"

"…I'd force myself to."

"See?" Mimi asked. "I can't believe all that stuff until Matt actually tells me himself, and actually shows me in more of a way than that."

"…I…don't get you."

Mimi sweat-dropped. "Tek, you always were the pointless guy, weren't you?"

"Ah-"

"That's okay, you wouldn't get it even if I told you 100 times." She got up. "Thanks Tek." And she walked off.

"…I don't know what I said," Tek began. "…but I think it worked."

*************

END of part 2! Stay tuned for part 3, a Mimato story! ^_^ In the mean time, please review!


	3. Put It On Me - Mimato Story

Author's Note: FINAL PART of the fic!! ^_^ This is the Mimato story. It sorta combines too. Matt's story, Mimi's story…Mimato story. ^_^ If you didn't quite get that earlier, there ya go! ^_^ This part is called "Put It on Me", and that song actually belongs to Ja Rule…feat. Lil Mo and Vita. So…enjoy it! And as always, don't forget to review!

Puppy Love  
Part 3 - Put It On Me - Mimato Story

Matt opened his locker, that afternoon, feeling somewhat…different. Weird, yet happy. Strange, seeing as though the day before he and Mimi sort of had a disagreement. But he felt…happy about it. He finally pulled it open, and stuffed his books inside. He closed his locker, then turned around, to stare at Tek, who was still on the crutches. Matt shook his head, "…no."

"What?"

"I'm not taking any more of your advice," Matt said. "You're the one who got me into this, and you sure as hell won't be the guy to get me out of it!"

"Why not?"

"Because it'll be painful." Matt added. "Sure, it might help, but it'll take ages to get there. And plus, who said that you never get distracted through a train of thought?"

"Okay, I understand!" Tek interrupted. "No more advice…I just came here to say…this is all my fault."

"…I know that." Matt shrugged. "What else?"

"That I told Mimi all about how much you like her," Tek muttered. "A-And she wouldn't believe it!"

"I know." Matt sighed. "…hard to believe, huh?"

"What?"

"She's the only girl in the school who's not chasing after me." Matt explained. "…is that all you wanted to say?"

"Not only that, but," Tek began. "It was my genius skills that you guys even know each other more than that!"

"How?"

"You took the bet! Ya know, MY bet?"

"Yeah, but I was the one who picked her." Matt added. "So, you're not taking the credit for everything."

"Credit?" Tek asked. "Oh, now we're splitting her into credit, huh?"

Matt sighed. "Never mind, Tek, now just…go somewhere else."

"Okay, fine. Just thought you might wanna know," Tek shrugged, walking away, and mouthing out something. "SHE…LIKES…YOU…"

"…wha?" Matt asked. "What did you say?"

"You said you didn't want to know." Tek smirked.

"No, you have to tell me!" Matt begged. "It's my life. I'll _die_ without knowing!"

"Okay, $5 please." Tek held out his hand, trying to balance his crutch on his elbow.

"5?"

"Hey, do you want me to raise the price?" Tek asked. "6."

Matt pulled out $6 from his pocket to give to his ever-so-cheap friend, then sighed, "Okay, now what?"

"…she likes you." Tek grinned. "Wonderful, huh?"

"S-She does?" Matt asked. "…wait a second! She told you and not me?"

"She still thinks you're a jerk, though."

"That explains it."

"She also said she hopes you die, then rot in hell." Tek said, simply. "But hey, it's not a big deal."

Matt smirked, "No way. If she actually did like me…then…why does she…not act like it?"

"Because she's afraid, Matt," Tek began.

"Afraid?"

"Matt," Tek sighed. "Don't even tell me you haven't noticed."

"…what are you talking about?"

"She's afraid that her emotions might get hurt," Tek lectured. "You see, since you took the bet the first time, she might actually think that you might take another bet or another one."

"So…what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you're vulnerable, and she doesn't like that." Tek stated. "She thinks you're open to any opportunity, or any person, especially when she saw her best friend hanging all over you."

"…who, Kahn?"

"I think so."

"…oh…she saw that?" Matt asked. "…if you ever see her before I do, tell her it was nothing, and…I still like her."

"Okay." Tek nodded. "It's amazing how calm you can be, when you realized your ex-sort-of-to-be girlfriend saw you with her best friend, but you like her, not her, but she doesn't know that you like her, but you still like her, it's just that…well, ya know."

"…actually, no." Matt muttered. "…but…oh well."

*****

Mimi sighed and stared straight down at her books at lunch that day. She and Kahn were in the cafeteria, although Mimi didn't want to bring up the fact that she saw Kahn with Matt. She thought it might make her sound jealous. And that was the last thing she probably wanted.

"…but that was sort of out of it." Kahn continued. "And then I asked him if I could…well, you know…sort of be his girlfriend, and he asked why, and I said because-"

"Who?" Mimi asked.

"Matt, who else?" Kahn replied. "…weren't you listening?"

"Sorry, I feel sort of…weird today." Mimi said. "I'll get over it…"

"As I was saying," Kahn interrupted. "I am Matt's girlfriend!"

"…what?" Mimi asked.

"I'm going out with Matt, isn't that so totally cool?" Kahn beamed.

"…yeah." Mimi stuttered. "…wonderful."

Kahn looked at Mimi, confused. "You okay? I thought you'd be happy for me."

"…huh? Oh, I am…it's just that…" Mimi muttered. "…I thought I'd sort of be over him by now."

"You mean you aren't yet?!" Kahn gasped. "…well, hey, Mimi. He only went out with you once, remember?"

Mimi nodded, slowly. "…I guess so."

"So, if-"

"Let me ask you something," Mimi interrupted. "It's about this story…about my friend." She lied. _If I did tell Kahn this was just to get advice for myself, she'd think I was trying to steal Matt away from her…okay. _"My friend…likes this guy. …And she knows…this guy likes her too. But she doesn't like the guy the same way because of…an incident."

"Okay…"

"…but she really wants to be with him otherwise. So…what advice would you give her?" Mimi asked.

Kahn thought, "…you know, this story sounds very familiar-"

"That's okay!" Mimi smiled, nervously. "…now what was that?"

"…she should…" Kahn began. "…first of all, she should tell him that she really likes him."

"…that's it?"

"…I guess so." Kahn shrugged. "I mean, if you really like someone, you should be honest to begin with. If not, the relationship is based on lies."

"…I guess you're right." Mimi nodded. "Thanks, Kahn."

"Don't mention it." 

*****

"Tek…Tek, are you listening?" Mimi asked, that day at lunch, in the park somewhere.

"Sure, but I really have somewhere to be right now!" Tek complained.

"Spare a minute." Mimi said. "Anyway, I don't know how I'm supposed to tell Matt I like him. …straight from the heart, too. It's hard."

"Hmm…" Tek thought. "…It shouldn't be that hard. After all, he already knows. So, why don't you just say…Matt…I love you-"

"…uh…excuse?"

Tek turned around, to see Matt standing behind him, sorta shocked. Tek gawked, "I was giving her advice." He quickly picked up his crutches, and walked out. "Bye now!" He ran off.

Mimi looked up at him. "…hey."

"Hi." Matt replied.

"…here, sit down. I have something I wanted to tell you anyway." Mimi nodded, solemnly. 

"Okay." Matt instantly sat down, smiling. "What did you want to tell me?"

"That, um…" Mimi stuttered. _Great, I'm stuttering. Now everything will be ruined. Completely ruined! I really have to learn how to rehearse these things. _"Well, it's like this…I-"

"I love you, too." Matt replied. He then leaned forward and kissed her.

Mimi thought, _Oh great, he likes me too!! …wait a second._ She pulled back. "What are you talking about?"

"…that's what you were gonna say wasn't it?" Matt asked.

"…yes-no." Mimi lied. "…sort of…"

"Okay, then, what is it?" He asked again.

"…it's just that…" Mimi stuttered. _…what is it anyway? That was fine…perfectly fine. I mean, he actually kissed me! But…something forced me to say that. So what was it? _"…that…those are just words."

"Of course they're words."

Mimi looked up at him. "…you don't get what I'm talking about, do you?"

"…not really." Matt replied, confused.

"…how could you be so…so…" Mimi began. "…so senseless about that?"

"…but they are just words."

"…they're not words, Matt." Mimi sighed. "They're feelings." She suddenly burst out in tears, burying her face in her hands.

Matt suddenly broke out in a nervous sweat. He ran over to side beside her, and put a comforting hand around her. "Uh…okay, I'm really, really sorry…" 

She sighed, "You couldn't possibly know how it feels like to be told your feelings are nothing but words."

"…okay…you're right.'' He said. "I don't know how it feels like. But I do know one thing,"

"…what?" Mimi asked.

"That I was wrong to say that feelings are only words, and things like that." Matt sighed.

"…that's fine." Mimi muttered. 

"Okay." He kissed her on the forehead, then hugged her, comfortably.

Mimi smiled, "Thanks, Matt."

******

Matt got home that day, and dropped his stuff in some corner of his room. He picked up his guitar and began strumming.

"Not in the house!" He heard his dad yell.

Matt ignored him, and kept strumming anyway. For some reason, all he could think of was Mimi. And the kiss. _It meant nothing, almost._ He tried to assure himself. _Nothing…nothing at all. …but she did seem pretty upset at when I told her that her feelings were only words. …she should get over it. _

Suddenly, Matt's cell started ringing. He picked it up and sighed, "Yeah?"

"MATT!!!!" The voice yelled. "I HAVE TO SPEAK TO YOU!!!"

He rolled his eyes. It was Kahn, again. For some strange reason, she thought they were girlfriend and boyfriend. All he did was help her open her locker. That was it, and she took it like some big deal. "Yeah, what?"

"I SAW YOU KISS MIMI IN THE PARK TODAY!!!!"

"…and so?"

"WE ARE OFFICIALLY BROKEN UP!!!" And she hung up.

"…and since when were _we_ anything?" Matt asked, chuckling slightly as he put down his cell phone.

***

The next day at school (yes, time just flies by ^_^) Mimi walked over to her locker. She smiled, as she pulled it open and there in her locker, as if nothing went wrong the day before, was a box of chocolates, a bracelet and another bouquet of flowers. She picked them up, and smiled as she read the card. _From Matt…_ She flipped it around, and there was an autographed picture of him. She giggled slightly as she muttered, "Thanks."

"Thanks to who?!"

Mimi gulped, as Kahn walked up behind her. "…Kahn?"

"Uh huh, and you have a lot of explaining to do!" Kahn snapped. "How could you?! You kissed my boyfriend!!"

"…uh…" Mimi gulped.

"What's that?" Kahn asked, peering into Mimi's locker. She gasped when she saw the flowers, chocolate and others. "How could he?"

Mimi took the bracelet, slipped it on, and shut her locker. "None of your business."

"Oh, so is that it?" Kahn asked. "You're trying to steal him away from me!"

"For your information, he kissed me. I didn't kiss him." Mimi nodded.

"So why didn't you refuse?"

"Because." Mimi replied, then kept walking. 

Kahn grumbled. She spotted Matt across the hall. She sighed. _What am I doing? Who cares about Mimi, I'll try to patch things up with Matt._ She casually walked up to him. "…hi." She stated, elegantly. 

"What do you want?" Matt asked, reaching in his locker for a pen and a bunch of notes.

"I realized that whole thing with Mimi was just…" Kahn sighed. "A phase."

"How'd you find out about that?"

"Saw." Kahn shrugged. "Anyway, so I've decided to forgive you."

"…for what?"

"For seeing another girl when I wasn't with you," Kahn said. 

"…why?" Matt asked. "Do you have to be near me when I'm with another girl?"

Kahn sighed, shaking her head. "You might not be getting this. But, you're not supposed to be seeing another girl, period."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm your girlfriend."

"Since when?"

"Since…a few days ago." Kahn stated. "Now just so that you're getting this, I'll say it again. We are girlfriend and boyfriend."

"Okay," Matt nodded. "Maybe you don't understand. I'll say it again so that you can get it." He sighed. "…go away." He slammed his locker, and walked away.

"Ah…" Kahn began. "…but Matt…" She bit her fingernails. "…maybe he really has feelings for Mimi."

*****

That day at lunch, as if it was just coincidental, Mimi and Matt both went home to get something and the TV happened to have been on. So they sat down to watch something for a few minutes. They happened to have been playing this music video, so they sat down to watch it.

__

***"Where would I be without you? (Where would I be without you?)  
I only think about you (If what you're saying is true)  
I know you're tired of being lonely (I need someone to hold me)  
So baby girl, put it on me (I will, I will, I will)

Where would I be without you? (Where would I be without you?)  
I only think about you (If what you're saying is true)  
I know you're tired of being lonely (I need someone to hold me)  
So baby girl, put it on me*** (Lyrics from Put It On Me by Ja Rule)

Matt sighed, switching off the TV. That's how he wished it was. But it wasn't. …but of course. Everything is possible in the dream world…

***DREAM SEQUENCE***

__

Matt awoke one morning, in his mansion, in a large bed. He reached into his drawer for a bottle of mineral water. Instead, he found a bottle of Gatorade. He opened it, and dumped it in his mouth, then threw the bottle back in the drawer. He turned to his left. A closet. He turned to his right, and shrieked. There was Mimi lying beside him, wearing nothing but a string-strap satin gown. He covered his face with the covers and sighed. "…make this all a dream. Please, make this a dream."

"…Matt…are you awake?"

Matt gulped, "…yeah."

"Do you have a cold?" 

"No."

"You don't sound very well." Mimi sighed, taking the covers off of his head. "Good morning."

Matt got up. "…can I ask you something, why are you in my bed?"

"Because I live with you." Mimi said.

"…oh." Matt muttered, nervously. "Okay."

"Here, switch on the TV." Mimi said, taking the remote control and switching on the big screen TV at the far wall. They were showing this news broadcast.

"…and it seemed like yesterday's concert for Blue Flame, consisting of Matt Ishida, and his members Tek, Trent and Larry was a complete success since it was sold out by about 4,000, 000 seats. An upcoming tour will consist in a few months. Back to you, Sakiyomi"

Mimi shut the TV off and hugged Matt. "That's wonderful!"

"Uh, thanks." Matt nodded.

She suddenly wrapped her arms around Matt's neck, then pressed her lips against his softly. 

***SEQUENCE ENDS***

Mimi sighed. She turned the TV off. "…why must everything relate with me right now? It would really help if it didn't…" She sighed, and thinking of Matt, got this weird vision.

***_DREAM SEQUENCE***_

Mimi awoke in this rather large and comfortable bed. She scanned the room. "Is this place for real? …or am I just dreaming?"

"Hello Miss Ishida!" A maid walked in. "How are you feeling?"

"…But my last name's Tachikawa." Mimi said.

"Not until you got engaged to rock star Matt Ishida." She smiled. "How would you like your tea, warm or hot?"

"ENGAGED!!" Mimi cried. "Oh my god!!" She sprung up off of the bed, and began jumping up and down.

"…uh…Miss Ishida?"

"…yeah?" Mimi asked, calming down. 

"Well, yes. Uh, about the tea?"

"Hot's fine." Mimi nodded. "Thanks-"

"Hey, what's going on?" All of a sudden Matt walked in, and scanned the room. Nothing seemed completely different, except fort he fact that Mimi was marveling at him with stars in her eyes.

"…I'll be right back with your tea." The maid hurried off.

Matt walked in. "…hey. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Mimi smiled, quickly. She patted the bed beside her. "Come sit beside me."

"…uh, okay." Matt walked over to sit beside her. "…what?"

"Nothing." Mimi said. Suddenly, she turned to Matt and wrapped her arms around him, then pressed her lips against his.

***SEQUENCE ENDS***

Mimi and Matt both awoke startled. "…whoa…" They both said.

"What just happened?" Matt asked. "…was that real?"

"Oh…" Mimi muttered. "…well…at least Joe wasn't in it!"

******

Mimi smiled, when she saw Matt in the hall later on. She walked up to him, "Hey Matt."

"Oh, hey," Matt replied. 

"I just wanted to say thanks for the chocolate and stuff," Mimi smiled again. "And I also wanted to ask if you wanted to go to a restaurant with me later on."

"Sure." Matt replied. "I'll pick you up at 8."

"Okay-"

Suddenly, Kahn jumped out of nowhere and smiled, "Hi Matt, Hi Mimi!"

They sighed. "Hey."

"And what about me?! Who am I gonna go to a restaurant with?!" Kahn cried. She then smiled, "Glad you asked!" She hugged Matt. "Matt-"

"No," Matt said. "Why don't you go out with-"

"Matt, Mimi!" Tek cried, rushing down the hall. He was still on crutches, except the cast was off his foot. "Glad to see you guys back together after…the incident."

"…Tek…" Matt began, pushing Kahn closer to him. "…go out with her for me."

Tek looked Kahn up and down, as she did the same.

"No thanks." They both said. 

"Right." Mimi sighed. "See you later, Matt." She walked off.

"Okay," Matt said.

"…Why her?" Kahn asked. "Why not me?"

Matt didn't answer, instead he carried on to search through his locker for something.

"Answer me!" She snapped.

"Here," Matt handed her an autographed picture of him. "Enjoy."

Kahn took the picture, and smiled. "I'll cherish this for all of my life!" And she ran off.

********

That night, Matt picked up Mimi and they walked to the restaurant. They didn't really have very much to say, and the subject of "Kahn" came up a few times. But they ignored it. They got to the restaurant and sat down, talking for awhile.

Mimi sighed, "…you know what?"

"What?"

"…flowers are pretty."

"What?" Matt asked again. He knew this must've meant something, because no normal person would bring up the topic of flowers for no reason.

Mimi smiled, as she picked up one of the roses in the vase in front of her. "Flower buds blossom, right? That's only if something really nice happens to them. They never blossom if they're miserable."

Matt thought. "…um…you're…happy…about seeing…me?"

"Not necessarily." Mimi replied, giving the rose to Matt. She then leaned over to give him a kiss. Then smiled at him afterwards.

Matt smiled back. "W-"

"MATT!" Suddenly, Tek crutched inside, tiredly. "Matt, oh hi! I'm glad I caught you guys!"

Mimi sighed. "Please go away, Tek,"

"Just wanted to say, that I am the guy who helped get you guys back together!" Tek nodded. "So, if anyone else deserves credit, it's me!"

"Right, Tek," Matt muttered. "Come on, let's go." He took Mimi's hand and they began to walk out.

"Wait for me!" He followed them outside.

"Hiya Matt!" Kahn sprung out of nowhere. She followed them as well. She ran up to walk beside Matt, who had his hand around Mimi's shoulder. "So, um…are…you guys officially going out now?"

Mimi smiled, "…you could say that."

"…not going to break up any time soon?"

"No," Matt answered.

"…positive?"

"Yeah." They both muttered.

Kahn sighed, "Okay…" She turned around, and smiled, "Hey Tek! You look good for a guy on crutches!"

"Huh?" Tek asked. He got up, and threw the crutches down. "These things? I don't need them. It's just that I didn't have to do school work for a week with them on." He grinned, walking away. "See ya."

Kahn muttered, "…hmm, he lookes good anyway. HEY TEK!!!"

********

END!! ^_^ Please review!! I hope ya liked it! If you didn't, I did so HA that's all that matters! ^_~ I am eeevil!


End file.
